Too Much
by Len-kun121958
Summary: Takishima Kei was once again attending one of the parties that the Chairman forced him to have for the company. Only this time his father invited his classmates, as they go through the evening two of his friends start noticing concerning changes in the company icon. Their worry furthers when he suddenly leaves the party without explanation. Can they help Kei before it's too late?


A/N: Okay hey guys so I know I haven't done shit on my other stories in too long and I promise I'll get back to them but I've been thinking about Special A for a long time now and I find that the fics that I read on SA just don't do it for me ya know? So of course my solution is to plunk out m own. Essentially this won't have any pairings but instead it's going to be a friendship fic between Kei, Ryuu and Tadashi because we don't have good friendship fics for these guys when it's obviously there in both manga and anime. Anyway I hope people like this, if you don't please don't just flame it, I'm better at being a bitch than most people online. Happy reading! ~Rena-chan

Ch. 1: Party

It was just another one of his company parties, you would think he was used to it all by now but no it was far from that rather. He hated these long endless evenings where he would stand and be flooded by the people he was supposed to be wooing in order to get them to support his company. The constant questions that people had about how he was changing their business to become as successful as the ones he had been entrusted years ago. Of course they were more successful, he had been working on them for years! Some people were just idiots who just wanted loads of money like he had. They were all so stupid he couldn't truly believe it half the time. But regardless, he answered each question, talked to every father or mother and daughters or sons about anything he was talked to about. It was all for the company, all for his grandfather,the Chairman who first introduced him to doing these things when he was five years old. He could still remember standing next to a nervous looking Aoi, that was the last time the now twenty one year old looked so scared of people. But of course with the training of the Chairman Aoi became successful in the ways of the Takishima Group alongside himself 'Even so, things back then were so much easier than all this, they still would rather talk to my father over me because I was a child. I was just the eye candy back then, now I am the eye candy and the main event for people to come to these things for in the first place.' He sighed as he half listened to one of his lesser clients ramble about the stock market nowadays and how it was changing too much for his liking. 'How much longer do I have to endure this?' Kei questioned in his head. It was all becoming too much for his head to take, as it always did about a quarter way through the night, the headache he knew would come started slowly but rapidly gained speed until it was in his head full force.

"Is there anything I can get you Sir? Oh yes, of course I can take those and I'll notify Kei right away." He heard from off to his left, standing there was Tadashi, taking a stack of papers from another client of Kei's before the man went to go mingle with the other large business heads in the corner by the couches. His wife, smiling as she held her martini glass, wrapped an arm around their daughter who Kei was arranged to go on an omai with later in the month if he remembered correctly. Sakamoto Akai her name was, one of the few girls Kei was semi-okay with talking to, she was pretty and decently smart though she had an obsession with her social media which was irritating for everything except getting word out to others when he needed something to be done for the company.

"Excuse me, Kei I have an urgent request from Mr. Sakamoto to look over these papers." Tadashi announced after taking Kei off to the side from his previous conversation. Kei nodded and took the papers without question. Reading the top two lines he already knew what the man wanted and how he was going to do it in a timely matter.

"If you would tell Sakamoto-san that I will schedule a meeting with him over the exact details tomorrow that would be appreciated. I have everything ready, I only need his signature and for him to be informed of the process. Kei replied looking up into the brown eyes of his friend.

"Sure I can do that, but you know maybe you should take a break form all this for a while, the others may get concerned if you keep endlessly talking to people about business." The younger student advised, Kei ignored it for the most part, this was how things went for the hours that he held these parties. It was required of him to do this. End of story and no questions to be asked. Turning away and coming face to face with another client Kei smiled gently and quickly engaged in conversation once again to keep his company happy. Though it was a help that his father spontaneously decided to invite his six classmates and the few outside friends he had to the party in order to help out it was also quite tedious running into them constantly being concerned for his health and saying he was pushing himself too hard or that he should take a break. He had Aoi do that enough already, he didn't need these guys to do it too.


End file.
